Double Life
by Yoka-Chan
Summary: Aliens? Romance? Drama?. Tommy and his gang come along an Alien named Evie who has been stuffering from amnesia. Their are many secrets and no one could be trusted. Hearts will be broken and rumours will be spreading.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is actually my first All Grown Up fanfic hope you enjoy)

Evie's Pov:

I woke up in the morning with a huge headache, I should have never went to that party last night it was completely crazy. Especially since today was the first day of my new school. My parents ended up getting a divorce so I had to live with my father over 50,000 miles away. The deal was my mother kept my brothers while i'll stay with my father.

I looked over towards the clock noticing it was six o'clock in the morning, this hangover wasn't going away. It was such a pain, I got off of my bed making my way into the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. I turned on the light and looked into the mirror sigh, I looked a hot mess.

My hair was all over the place, my make up was running down my face. My lip stick was all over my upper lip, I looked like a fucking clown.

For this new school, I decided to dye my hair caramel. It looked perfect on me I had to admit.

Once I finished getting dressed I grabbed my skateboard riding it to school. I wasn't like most girls, I lived the tomboy life. I was wearing a black sleeve and white crop top, with white high-waisted pant that had rips in them. I had on black bots. I had a nose ring that connected to my earring. I had on a black beanie and my hair was curled. I had on red lipstick which I normally didn't wear and black eyeliner to make my blue eyes pop more.

I had on mascara, which made my eyelashes more curly. Walking into the school I went right to the vice principle's office to check out my schedule for the year, I was only a freshman which was awesome. I honestly couldn't wait to give this school hell.

Another girl was in the office once I entered with my skateboard in my hands, probably another new student.

Lulu's Pov:

I was sitting in the vice principle's office looking cute, my blond hair was straight and out. I had a blue bow tied in my hair. I was wear a creamè colored crop top, I had on high-waisted blue shorts on. I was wearing blue flats.

Hearing the door open I noticed a punk rock girl walk into the office, she was probably a new girl as well.

The vice principle cleared his throat looking towards us. "Lulu, Evie thanks for choosing our school to attend".

The girl named Evie sucked her teeth before speaking up. "I'm actually being forced to come here, so shut up and give me my schedule".

How rude of her how dear she speak to such a lovely man like that. I cleared my throat and smile brightly. "I for one is thrilled to be here sir, may I please get my schedule? ".

Evie's Pov:

I looked over towards the girl named Lulu and scrunched up my nose. Great another suck up like at my old school.

"Alright girls, here's your schedules have a wonderful day". The vice principle said while handing both us girls our schedules.

Lulu seemed why more happier than me, what the actual fuck? They were people who actually liked school? This was crazy. Once I received my schedule I high tailed it out of that office, that Lulu girl staying behind. Probably to do more sucking up.

I walked into my first period class which was also my homeroom and looked around frown. I noticed a couple weird kids, like a boy with a huge bolded head. A boy with blond hair and braces. A boy with a weird hat and orange hair, he was actually the cutest in my opinion. A girl with pink hair and a boy with green hair.

"Hey, I'm new to this hell hole, I'm Evie Rivera, I like videogames and aliens, I love skateboarding and laying around all day". I replied to the teacher's request of introducing myself. I took a seat next to some kid named Dil, the cute boy with the weird hat.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal Pov:

Evie sat down quietly next to Dil while drawing in her notebook. She didn't wanted to be in school, she didn't even want to be in class. At least she got to sit next to a cute boy right?.

Evie looks over towards Dil who had two pencils in his nose and giggles softly. Dil looks towards her in confusion moving the pencils in his nose causing her to giggle again.

"You're funny Dil, I never met anyone who could make me laugh before". She said while drawing in her notebook again.

"Well that's strange, most people think I'm dumb or lame". He replied taking the pencils out his nose. "So you said you liked aliens right?".

Evie nods her head smiling brightly, showing her perfectly white teeth. "Totally, I even have a drawing of an alien, I saw one before". She replied flipping through her book until she found the page. She shows it to Dil nodding her head.

Dil looks at the pictures _'wow a girl who thinks i'm funny and loves aliens I think i'm in love'_. He thought to himself while looking over towards her. "You're really pretty…, no. .I mean your drawings are really pretty".

Evie laughs softly while closing her book. She smiles towards Dil while blushing lightly. "Thank you, you're cute". She giggles at his reaction. _'So Cute'_. She thought while hearing the bell signaling it's the end off first period. "See you around?".

"Yeah" Dil replied.

~oOo~

Dil was walking around school with a dreamy expression when he bumped into his brother. "Sorry bro, I should be paying more attention".

Tommy looks at his brother waving his hands in his face. "Hello earth to Dil?".

"Tommy is Dil alright?" Kimi asked while holding onto her boyfriend's arm.

"Dil!" Tommy yells catching his brother's attention. "Are you alright bro?".

Dil sighs softly as he looks at his brother. "I think I'm in love bro, this new girl name Evie Rivera is just perfect, she likes aliens, she thinks I'm cute and funny, she has nice caramel hair".

Kimi blinks in confusion titling her head towards the side. She saw a girl around she actually hasn't seen before that matched that description. She was a freshman, but their was also a nice girl who was a junior named Lulu she was in her first period. "Evie huh? Maybe during lunch she could sit with us huh?".

Dil nods with a huge smile. "Sure i'll ask".

~oOo~

During lunch Evie accepted to sitting with Dil and his friends. She rode her skateboard over towards the table Dil was sitting at.

"Sorry I'm late Dil, I had an argument with a teacher about my drawings, can you believe she called them fake". Evie pouts while sitting down beside him.

"What how dare she? She obviously haven't seen an alien before". Dil said, he was mad that someone would dare tell his Evie that aliens were fake. Yup his Evie, he finally decided to make her his.

Kimi, Tommy, Chuckie, Lil and Phil looked over towards Evie in complete disbelief, she was completely beautiful. There must be something wrong with her, her laugh maybe?

"I know right, like come on Aliens are completely real". Evie laughs softly, her laugh was adorable. So it wasn't her laugh, her laugh was very cute. Evie grabs a fry from Dil plate eating it giggling as they talk. Dil even feed her a couple of fries causing her to blush light.

The five others teenages cleared their throats realizing Dil hasn't introduced them. Dil blinks in confusion soon looking over towards them.

"Ooh right, hey Evie. This is my brother Tommy, his girlfriend Kimi, her brother Chuckie, his girlfriend Lil and her brother Phil and his girlfriend is Nicole, who sits over there". He said pointing towards the table far away from them.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Evie" she said waving a bit before looking down towards her phone. "I should get going, hopefully we can hang out after school, see you later Dil". She said waving before riding off on her skateboard.

"Wow, I would have thought she was a weirdo with glasses and braces". Lil confessed.

"I agree, I mean dude she is hot, great pick". Phil said earning a glare from Nicole.

"I didn't pick her it was destiny". Dil replied while eating his food.

"Whatever you say Dil". Lil said while rolling her eyes.

Dil glares towards Lil and Phil before finishing up his food. Tommy laughs while wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulder.

"Don't listen to them, ask her out dude". He said while ruffling his brother's hair.

"Yeah, she seems totally into you Dil, she would be the perfect girlfriend". Kimi said with a smile.

Evie was still in the cafeteria grinding on the edge of the table with her skateboard. Soon a boy with blond hair and braces walked over towards her starting a conversation. Evie blinks in confusion but soon started laughing. Are all the boys in this school cute and funny.

"Dude you should hurry up". Phil pointed out nodding towards Evie. "Someone else is making a move on what belongs to you".

Dil frowns a bit and nods his head right after this he was asking her out on a date.

**_Dil's Pov:_**

Lunch was finally over and I was waiting for Evie to come out the cafeteria.

I saw her walking out with the blond kid, his name was Chester, I never liked him.

"Evie, can I talk to you?" I asked while she nods. She waved towards Chester as he left.

"What is it Dil?". She asked while holding her skateboard towards her chest.

I could feel myself getting nervous. "I-I was w-wondering if you want to go to the movie with me tonight?".

"Like on a date?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Sure I'd love to Dil, pick me up at seven, I live on Westminster st. My house number is 86". She said while walking away. I was completely happy I had a date with Evie Rivera.

_**Kimi's Pov:**_

After lunch was over I told Tommy I would meet him in class. I needed to talk to Chester alone, Evie had decided to come to this school which was a wrong decision. I walked towards the janitor's closet and knocked twice before Chester opened the door.

Chester pulls me into the closet quickly before anyone could see me. Chester was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He was my right hand man the person I could trust the most.

"I'm tired of playing this game of cat and mouse". I said while grabbing a cigarette out my pocket lightning it.

"It seems she doesn't remember us which is a great thing, the means this is going to be more easy than the last time". Chester replied while taking the cigarette put my hand and taking a long drag.

I was completely annoyed about last time, how did I even allow her to get away. She ended up have amnesia and getting adopted my the Rivera family. You see Evie is an Alien, of course people would probably call me crazy if I said it out loud. I even seen it and I still don't believe myself.

It happened last summer when me and Chester hooked up. It was an crazy experience, I was still with Tommy at the time we have been dating for a year. I don't regret hooking up with Chester, I don't regret anything I do.

Even though we hooked up, none of us wanted a relationship it was a one time thing. Any back to the mean reason, Evie had came along that summer from a beam of light from the sky. Her ship had crush landed on earth exactly were me and Chester was having our hook up. I honestly didn't think much of it. It probably was just a prank of something, or so I thought at first.

"Kimmy!" Chester shouted bringing me back into reality.

I blinked a couple of times noticing how close he was to my face. I pushed him away before glaring at him. "Meet me at my house aftet school, I have to get to class". I said before walking out the closet, the hall were already empty. I was probably late for class.

_**Tommy's Pov: **_

I was looking towards the clock on the wall of the classroom. Class started five minutes ago and Kimi still wasn't here. Where in the world could she be, she was never late for class. It was actually rare to see Kimi late for anything, she was normal so organized.

The sounds of the door opening snapped me from my thoughts. Kimi handed the teacher a pass before walking over towards him sitting down beside me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

Kimi faces me and smiles kindly towards me. "I was just in the principal's office, I was volunteering to help with the homecoming dance".

I laughs softly nodding my head. Kimi always helped with the homecoming and prom, that is what I loved most about her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tommy's Pov:_**

"Kimi?" I whispered trying to get her attention. She probably didn't hear me, I looked towards the teacher noticing he was to busy looking at homework assignments. I tapped her shoulder and leans over towards her. "Let's go to the java larva after school?".

Kimi looks up from her work frowning a bit. "I wish I could babe, but I have to help my mother with some things around the house how about tomorrow?". She knew he was working on his film project tomorrow which gave her another free day to plan on how to get Evie.

I sighed while running my fingers through my hair. I couldn't hang out tomorrow I had to work on my filming project. Lately we hardly had any time for each other anymore, she was busy with her thing and I was busy with mine. "I wish I could Kimi but I have plans, how about next week?".

"No can do Tommy, I have to help decorating the gym for the homecoming dance". She replied with a frown.

"I hate how we are to busy for each other". I said while laying my head on the table. Was this even a working relationship? Of course it was what was I thinking. "How about I join the committee with you? I don't mind helping out".

* * *

_**Kimi's Pov: **_

My face fell completely after that, he wanted to help with the decorating? I only pretend to sign up so I could hook up with James without him knowing. I gave him a huge fake smile and nodded my head. "You'll do that for me babe?".

Tommy nods his head smiling. "Of course, I love you, i'll do anything to spend time with you".

Do I even love him anymore? Now that I remember I only started dating him because Lil wanted him. I honestly hated her and whatever she wanted she got. She could've had Tommy but I got to him first he was mine. Even though she is dating my step-brother I knew she still had feelings for Tommy. I loved rubbing our relationship in her face.

"I love you too Tommy" I lied. I didn't love him like I thought I did, we haven't been hanging around much lately and it feels like we are drifting. I need to keep him, just for a little longer, I need to be important just for once, I need to be loved more than her just this once.

Once the bell rang I smiled towards Tommy kissing his cheek gently. "I'll see you tomorrow okay?".

"Of course Babe". He said before taking his things walking out the classroom.

I stayed behind for a little long texting Chester.

**To: Chester Winchester**

**From: Kimi Finster**

**Meet me at my house in ten minutes. **

* * *

_**Dil's Pov:**_

I was waiting outside the school for my brother. I was still excited about the date I had with Evie, I was planning on taking her to that new alien movie that came out two days ago. '** When Aliens** **Attack'.** I heard it was an outrageous movie. Surely Evie would love it.

Tommy walked out the school with a frown on his face. I wonder what was bringing him down? Normally I was the one moping around while Tommy was happy.

"Bro, what wrong? " I asked with concern, I hated seeing him like this.

"Nothing Dil". He replied while walking in the direction of our house. I followed after him not saying a word hearing him sigh every five seconds which was getting annoying.

"Alright bro, what is wrong? You keep sighing man". I said slightly annoyed. He normally didn't hide things from me. "Don't tell me Kimi dumped you dude".

He glares towards me and I put my arms up in defense. Maybe I shouldn't have said that but what can honestly be the problem? Maybe they were on the thin line to breaking up they haven't been hangout much lately.

"If she didn't dump you then what's wrong? " I asked now standing beside him. We walks together slowly in no rush to get home anyway. He sighed one last time before finally speaking.

"It's just, Kimi and I are going through a rough path right now". He sticks both his hands into his pocket looking up towards the sky. I copied him with a small smile. " we haven't been hanging out lately, she didn't seem to thrilled about me joining the homecoming committee with her, she does it every year".

I blink in confusion while looking over towards Tommy. I was apart of the committee and I know for sure she didnt sign up to be apart of it this year. "Tommy, Kimi isn't apart of the committee dude".

It was now his turn to look at me with complete shock. "What do you mean she isn't part of the Committee Dylan?".

"Sorry dude hate to break it to you, I'm part of the committee this year Kimi didn't sign up". I looked over towards him, he looked broken to find out his girlfriend lied to him. It was a heart breaking situation.

* * *

_**Angelica Pov:**_

I am finally a college students, it feels so great to be far away from home. I was accepted to University of California, Los Angeles. It has always been my dream to go to this university, but Susie also got accepted here. Can I go somewhere without her following me? We went to the same elementary school, middle school, high school and now university.

I didn't stay in the dorms though, I rented out my own apartment with my roommate Hazel Winchester. We meet the first day of college and immediately clicked we liked the same things. Anyway I was currently at Starbucks with Hazel when Susie and her friend Trixie Tang walked in. (Fairly Odd Parents).

"Like at what the rats dragged in". Hazel said bluntly while looking towards Susie and Trixie.

"Even uglier rats" I laughed while flipping my hair.

"Thats was a good one Angelica". Hazel said while drinking her Starbucks.

"Just ignore them". I heard Susie whisper to Trixie.

* * *

_**Susie's Pov:**_

Angelica thinks she is funny, she thinks she could get a reaction out of me but sadly I wasn't going to give her that satisfaction. I pulled Trixie along with me to order our coffee, I can heard them two whores still laughing and giggling.

Honestly I don't know why I was friends with her for so many years she was annoying. She slept with my boyfriend in the tenth grade, that's when our friendship ended. I was heart broken I thought he was the one for me but obviously not. During senior year I wanted to get as far away from her as possible but she ended up following me here.

"They are so freaking annoying". Trixie said while grabbing her coffee.

Trixie and I have been friends since eleventh grade. We had a lot in common and both dream about being singers. We just clicked immediately, plus she has a great senes of fashion.

"I know, can they just leave us alone?". I sighed grabbing my coffee. We both walked out of Starbucks and went towards our apartment. We decided to share one instead of living in the dorm, it was such little space. All I hope for this year is to have no drama, I should be careful what I wish for.

* * *

Please Review & Follow

**If you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me some. Please tell me your opinion on the story, I am trying to improve my writing skills and anything helps. Thank You**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am actually working on another story called Single Parent. It's a Rugrats/ All Grown Up story. I will have the first chapter up tomorrow and i'll be working on both of these stories together. Anyway onto the story I hope you enjoy. Review & Follow if you want.**

_**Evie's Pov:**_

After school I went straight home, I was actually having this weird feeling in my gut. Something was going to hhappen and soon. I tried not to worry much, because I had to get ready for my date with Dil. I was so excited he asked me out. Though we only knew each other for a couple hours I knew we had this weird connection. Normally I would turn down any guy that would ask me out but Dil was different.

As soon as I entered the house I was rushed at and knocked over by my pit bull lucky. I loved her a lot, I rescued her from a burning build. I don't know why but after that I wanted her so my parents allowed me to adopt her. I take really good care of her and bring her to the vet for her monthly check up.

I walked into the kitchen, lucky was probably hungry so I put some dog food into her bowl. I walked upstairs into my bedroom throwing my bag onto the bed before sitting down at my desk opening my laptop. I wonder what movie we are going to see, what moives are even playing. I waited patiently for my home screen to show up and when it did I went straight to the internet.

_' I wonder where father is, I thought he going to be home when I got here'. _

My father was probably out at some bar hooking up with random chicks. I always wondered if that was thereason mom asked for a divorce. I looked towards the clock and noticed I had three more hours until mt date. I took awhile in the shower so I should get in now. I left my laptop logged in planning on searching up what movies where playing this month.

Time Skip.

I sighed ssoftly while looking through my laptop, so pretty lames movies were playing and only one really caught my attention. I looked towards the clock again. I should get ready he'll be here in an hour.

_**Kimi's Pov:**_

I was sitting down on my bed looking through my phone while Chester was sitting down on the floor. I didn't allow any boys on my bed expect Tommy. I looked up from my phone tilting my head to the side.

"Hey any plans yet?" I asked him.

"I was actually thinking about homecoming, we can expose her". He replied with a smirk.

Exposing her at homecomig, that was a perfect plan why didn't I think of it. I was taking credit for it anyway so thats didn't matter at all.

"That's a prefect plan, good thing I came up with it".

"Hey!" Chester shouted.

"Now, how exactly are we going to expose her". I murmur tapping my chin.

**_Susie Pov:_**

"I fucking hate you, you whore!" Trixie yelled slapping Hazel across the face.

Everyone gasped, including me. I guess you guys are wondering why Trixie slapped Hazel across the face well.

**An Hour Ago.**

_**Trixie and I had entered a night club, it was clubbing night. We walked into the club looking extra cute, I was dressed in a cheetah print dress that huge my figure perfectly, with some nice black heels. My hair was straightened reaching above my bottom. Trixie was dressed in a nice leather black dress with white heels, her hair was tied up in a ponytail. **_

**_We walked up towards the bar area and sat down on the stool. Men were already buying us drinks and we haven't been in there for a couple minutes. We just sat at the bar talking have a great time until Angelica and Hazel came walking up to us. We didn't want any drama so we completely ignored them._**

**_"You want to go dance?" Trixie asked after finishing her drink. "It getting stuffy over here". _**

**_I laughed slightly while nodding. "Yeah sure" I replied. I downed the rest of my drink before walking off onto the dance floor. Trixie and I started dancing with some cute boys. I honestly didn't think any boys would want to dance with us. _**

**_I noticed Angelica and Hazel stepping onto the dance floor, they couldn't dance but they still managed to get a couple of boys. _**

**_"What the hell? Look how stiff they move". Trixie said while laughing. _**

**_"I know right?, Barbie could probably move better than them". I joked. _**

**_We finished dancing, we were both sweaty. I just wanted a drink so I can get back to my normal self, I wasn't trying to get drunk but I wanted to get buzzed. Hazel decided to walk up towards us, I knew she wasabout to start ssomething just by her look._**

**_"I heard you talking about us on the dance floor". She exclaimed._**

**_"Yeah and?" Trixie said jumping in her face. _**

**_"If you have something to say then say it to my face whore" Hazel said._**

**_I covered my mouth. She just didn't call my girl Trixie a whore, she had a nerve. Hazel was a huge whore sleeping around with people's boyfriend's._**

**_"Whore? Alright, you can't dance, you are stiff like a chocolate bar, you're a whore who probably have HIV because you can't close your legs, your make-up makes you look like a clown, I can keep going". Trixie said with a smirk._**

**_"That's why I had sex with your boyfriend".Hazel said. "He probably has HIV as well"._**

**_"I fucking hate you, you whore". Trixie yelled slapping Hazel across the face. _**

**Now.**

That's how it started. I didn't think Trixie would have slapped her, she hated violence. I guess you can onlypush a person so far. Hazel stood there stunned, she had a huge red mark on her cheek from the slap.

"Let's go Susie" Trixie said to me. I didn't say anything just grabbed our bags walking out the club with her. I honestly don't believe Timmy would sleep with Hazel. For one he hated her as much as we did, two he loved Trixie to much to even think about cheating on her.

"I don't believe it". Trixie said snapping me out of my thinking. "Timmy would never do that, she only said that to get a reaction, it worked". Tears were running down her cheeks.

"I hate them, why can they leave us alone" I replied while walking beside her putting my arm around her shoulder. "I know it's not true, they just like getting under our skin, I think its time we fight back".

**Dil's Pov:**

I was about to got pick up Evie for our date, but I started to feel nervous. Hopefully this will go as planned and she'll be my girlfriend at the end of the night I can't wait. I was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with some dark blue jeand. I decided to not wear my hat, or maybe I should I couldn't decide but i'll bring it along anyway. I looked at the time smiling, it was time to go pick up my lady, I hope she doesn't mind riding on the back of my bike.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday I was busy. Now I went to six flags today so this update is extra late. I'm so tired but I decided to upload this chapter for you guys. Enjoy.**

_**Dil's Pov:**_

I arrived at Evie's house on time with my bike, Iit didn't take that long to get here it was pretty close to my house. I parked my bike on the front lawn and put the kickstand down. I didn't want my bike falling over, I slowly walked up towards the door. I was completely nervous I never went on a date with a pretty girl before. She probably had more experience than me, she probably got asked out a lot. I knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer, I feel my hand getting sweaty.

A male answered the door, probably her father. He had a dull expression on his face causing me to panick a bit. I opened my mouth but sadly no words came out. I probably looked like an idiot to him. I closed my mouth after realizing I couldn't even form a sentence.

"You're Dil?" He asked, breaking the silence. I just stared at him nodding my head. "I'm Luke Rivera, Evie's father, she is still getting dressed you can wait inside".

"Thanks you, sir" I said while walking into the house.

"Please remove your shoes". Mr. Rivera said.

I did as he said walking over towards the couch. I didn't really want to have a conversation with Mr. Rivera. He seemed like a scary intimidating man. I sat awkwardly down on the couch, I looked around the house boxers were still all over they probably didn't finish unpacking.

"Where do you plan on taking my daughter?". He asked.

"I was going to take her to the movies, maybe hit up this placed called the java larva afterwards". I replied. Surprisingly my voice didn't crack under pressure.

"Evie is a huge fan of movies, she prefers alien movies, weird kid". He said while picking up the newspaper off the coffee table.

"I'm actually going to take her to see the new alien movie, I have a great interest in aliens as well". I explained.

"I see, so she found someone with the same interests as her". He murmurs. "I hope you guys enjoy your date, have her home by ten, no later". He said louder, wwithout looking from the papers.

"Yes sir". I replied.

I heard someone walking downstairs and looks towards the stairs finding Evie standing there. She was dressed pretty, she had on a creamé colored shirt with high-rise pants. She was wearing black vans and her hair was straighted with a black beanie.

"Wow, you look amazing Evie". I said. She started blushing while walking towards me.

"Thank you Dil, you look great as well". She complemented. I gladly accepted it.

We both said goodbye to her father before walking outside, she didn't mind riding on the back of my bike which was awesome. I tooks off in a medium speed down to the movies theaters. We weren't in a rush, I knew the movie was starting any way.

"Did my father so anything embarrassing?". She asked.

"No he didn't, he just told me to bring you home at ten". I answered.

Evie slightly tightens the hold around my waist she had. I didnt mind it felt good, to actually have a girl near me. Normally girls wouldn't even glance at me twice, Evie was different and I liked that.

"So what movie are we going to see?" She asked with excitement.

"When Aliens Attack, I heard it was an outrageous movie". I answered.

I stopped the bike at the theaters, I place it in the rack before placing my lock on it. Evie got off the bike looking around before taking my hand walking towards the ticket booth.

_Time Skip_

We walked out the theater laughing. The movie was great but we had an even better time mmaking fun of the people we seen. Evie was such great company, maybe I could get another date down the line.

"My favorite part is when they placed the straw in his ear sucking out his brains". Evie said coming down from her laughing high.

"I wonder if aliens actually do that". I said.

"Probably not, aliens don't eat brains, im sure they just research it". Evie replied.

"I guess you are right, I like when Wayne roundhouse kicked the alien". I said while laughing, she started laughing as well.

"That was a good part". She said while hopping onto the back off my bike.

I rode the bike all the way to the java larva where Chuckie was probably working, he normally did week on the weekdays. I parked the bike again and locked it walking into the java.

"This is a nice hangout". I said while walking towards the counter with Evie.

**_Tommy's Pov:_**

Why would Kimi lie to me, I thought this relationship was based off of trust. Honestly this relationship was falling apart. I decided to go to my cousin Courtney Pickles house because Dil was out on his date and I didn't want to be alone with our parents.

Courtney was a very chill person, she didn't judge and helped me mostly with my problems. She never liked Kimi and thought I would be better with Lil. To be honest I liked Lil before I decided to date Kimi it kinda just happened. Courtney had this weird feeling Kimi was being unfaithful and I am now starting to believe it.

"I told you Tommy! She is up to no good" she cried.

"I don't know Courtney, I don't want to jump to conclusions". I said trying to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"Tommy, you don't know how many times she lied to you, this isn't the first time". Courtney exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration.

I could tell why she was frustrated, whenever she got a feeling she was mostly right. I kinda fear Kimi is sneaking aroubs behind my back. It is mt hugest fear, even after I learned to love and accept her. I decided to change the subject.

"So, Dil is on a date right now". I said.

"No way?". She asked in completely surprise.

"Yeah, some girl named Evie, they both have a interest in the same things, I didn't think Dil would get a girlfriend". I answered truthfully.

I thought it would actually take him a well to get a girlfriend. But I'm surprised, itrare to find a girl like Evie now and days.

"Evie huh? I have to meet her, so I can read her". She smiles softly.

Courtney gets off the couch walking into her kitchen, probably to get another snack. I sat on the couch watching tv, tom and jerry was on. Honestly it was a funny cartoon, the cat was always getting beaten up by that little mouse. Courtney returned with greek yogurt, she was obsessed with that yogurt, she also cut up the raspberries putting them inside the yoghurt.

"Well, I'm doing a flim tomorrow, Evie will be helping out come by and meet her then". I said not removing my eyes from the screen, I watched the mouse jerry hit tom on the head with the hammer and started laughing.

"I guess i'll do just that". I heared Courtney say.

**_Normal Pov:_**

After Tommy had left her house Courtney decided to do a little research on Evie Rivera. She invited her boyfriend over, Joel Mill. Courtney was a senior, but she went to a different school from her cousins, a private school. She sat down on the floor in the living room, her laptop in front of her while Joel sat beside her.

"Why do you want to know about this Evie girl?" He asked in confusion while typing her name in the Google search bar. Joel didn't even understand half the things his girlfriend did. He just went along with things because there were funand adventurous.

Courtney looks tolds her boyfriend while stuffing her face with more greek yoghurt. "Apparently this Evie girl is on a date with mt little cousin Dil and I want to do a little research on her, I'm going to meet her tomorrow but I don't to see if she had a Twitter, Facebook or Instagram". She said while looking down at her empty yoghurt cup.

Joel clicks on the Facebook link that showed up from the search. Luckily her page wasnt private and could see everything. Her profile picture was her as a family BBQ. She had over three thousands friends and posted pictures and status recently. He looked through her pictures, mostly of her and her dog, of brothers. She had some with friends as well.

"So, this Evie girl seems to be very outgoing, most of her pictures are taking outside, so she likes nature". Courtney said while Joel clicked on her Twitter link, she recently posted a picture with Dil and the captions read. _**"Just finished my date with my boyfriend Dil, he is ao funny, sweet, and cute. He made me happy and laugh all day, he is**_** perfect".** "She dodoesn't mind announcing her relationship publicly, I think I'm going to love her".**  
**

"So, You're going to love her, bit hate Kimi, you knew her longer". Joel said with completely confusion at his girlfriend. He turned off the laptop shutting it wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "That's exactly why, I knew Kimi longer so I know how she is, she is a lair and cheater". She wraps her arms around his neck. "Enough about them let's get down to business, home alone parents don't come back until tomorrow morning".

"You don't have to tell me twive" Joel replied with a smirk, his kisses her and she kisses him back.

_**Dil's Pov:**_

Dear Journal,

After that wonderful date with Evie, I had finally made her my girlfriend. We took pictures together and even kissed a couple of times, I thought I was going to get so nervous anf scary her away. She said I was cute nervous and kissed me on the cheek. The movie we watched was amazing, but the most fun part of our date was when we were making fun of people. Evie is amazing and I hope was last a long time, longer than Kimi and Tommy. I can feel a break up coming soon, he should have listened to our Cousin Courtney she was good at reading people, I just hope she gets a great feeling from Evie. 

Yours truly, Dylan Pickles. 

_**Normal Pov:**_

**A black Nissan with tainted windows was driving quickly down the road going completely over the speed limit which was 35 M.P.H. The Nissan slightly swerved in the street running into a telephone pole. The car was totalled laying the driver unconscious, smoke was coming from the lid.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**2 Months Later**_

_**Evie's** **Pov:**_

It's been a two whole months Dil and I have been dating. Our two month anniversary was coming up and I was excited. This is the longest relationship i've ever had, Dil makes me the happiest girl alive. Just two months ago on the new someone got into a car crash, they wouldn't release the identity of the person. Apparently he/she is still in a coma, they found gun power in the person car believing he/she was involved with something illegal. Tommy and Kimi didn't last longer, he broke up with her two weeks ago. Courtney, Tommy's totally amazing cousin was thrilled. I didn't really care much, but I knew there was something off about Kimi. Right after the break up she was caught hanging out with Chester and James Cameron. I have this weird feeling in my gut whenever I see them, I fear something is going to happen.

Homecoming is right around the corner, I'm so happy. Obviously Dil asked me to go with him which I gladly accepted. I was at the mall with Lil, Susie Carmichael, and Buster Carmichael, Susie's older brother. We were in the dress selection, in the clothing store. I wasn't a big fan of dresses but since it's homecoming I'd gladly wear one. I was trying on a black dress the reached slightly above my knees, it was a fitting dress it didn't flow. I walked out the dressing room with a smile.

"What do you guys think?" I asked slightly nervous.

Lil,Susie, and Buster just stared at me, it had me thinking maybe this dress wasn't the one. I already tired on three dresses and I wasn't going to try on a fifth one. I saw a huge grin appearing on Lil's face causing me to smile as well.

"I love it! It looks perfect on you". Lil said happily giving me two thumbs up.

"I agree, I think black is just the perfect color for you, I also love how the dress hugs your body". Susie said giving me a thumbs up as well. Buster didn't say anything, he just copied his sister causing me to laugh.

"Thanks guys, I found the perfect dress". I said with excitement checking myself out in the mirror. "I wonder who is going to win porm queen, I can't believe Kimi was nominated".

"I agree, she doesn't even have a king to run with since Tommy dumped her sorry ass". Susie said while going to try on her dress. I brought a ticket for her so I can have all my friends there. I honestly hope me and Dil wins, I am his queen and he is my king.

"I for one voted for you and Dil". Lil replied. I gave her a kiss on the cheek".

"Thank you Lil, I can always count on your support". I said with excitement. I went back into the changing room to put my normal clothes back.

* * *

_**Dil's Pov:**_

Mine and Evie two months anniversary is coming up and I was planning on doing something special, I already knew I wanted to be with Evie forever so I was planning something huge. I was currently in a argument with Tommy, he doesn't know how I feel.

"Dil are you crazy!? You can't marry her!" Tommy yelled.

"Why can't I?" I asked. If I loved her and wanted to spend my life with her I should marry her right? That's what my parents did.

"One, you're still a freshman, Two you're too young, Three maybe in the future you'll probably find out she isn't the one for you, you're still young you have three more years of high school things can happen". Tommy answered.

I hated his answer, because it was true I am still young, but I know I want her forever. We even talk about marriage, but of course doing it when we are older. I don't care I was planning on asking her, I know the time is right. I'll take her to a nice dinner, ask my mom to hire a driver. I had everything planned. I decided to change the subject.

"Fine, you're completely right" I said in defeat and looks over towards his book where is tux was. "Who you planning on going to homecoming with?". I asked curiously.

"I was planning on asking Lulu" Tommy said rubbing the back of his neck.

I knew he would rather ask Lil, but she was going with her boyfriend Chuckie. Lulu was a sweet girl, she has a huge crush on Tommy. I knew Tommy liked herand even Courtney approved of her. I was super excited and surprised when she accepted her. Instead of giving her normal thumbs up, she actually started talking to her, they became best friends.

"So, brother of mine, do you like Lulu?" I asked.

"Well she is okay, she is likeable". Tommy answered insure as he grabs the tux off his bed putting it back into the closet. "Dil, do you have a tux picked out?" He asked turning to face me.

"Yup, I'm wearing a light green tux, got to be different you know" I answered. I decided to buy a green one because it's Evie favorite color, besides black of course.

"That's something you would wear". Tommy said while waving me out his room. "Now go I need some sleep, I've been up all nighy editing this film".

I laughed and gladly left shutting the door behind myself. I had a great idea in mind this homecoming it going to be answer.

* * *

**Sorry this Iis short, I actually have school tomorrow so my updateds will be once a week or I'll upload two chapters in one day no promises. Im starting senior year and im seventeen years old, I will be more focused on my school work since this is the year I need to graduate. I am actually planning on rewriting this story if not i might discontinue it not really sure, or I'll make a completely different story around the same idea. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter see you Saturday, that will be my regular update time. Thanknyou, please Read, Review and Follow. Btw taking any ideas, have any shoot them my way.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, I decided to continue this story, once it's finished I'll just make a sequel. Enjoy**

* * *

_**Trixie's Pov:**_

Susie decided to return to her hometown so did I, I wanted to visit my old friends and see how they are doing. I rented out an apartment near Timmy's house. He still lived with his parents since he went tp college nearby. I couldn't handle living here, I needed to leave this god forsaken place. Timmy normally visited me, but I decided to visit him.

I invited him to come over to my place for a while so we can talk. I wanted to catch up on things that I've missed out on. I didn't really care much before, but I do care now. Ever since that night at the club I have felt down, I don't want to lose Timmy I loved him. I waited for him to come deciding to make us a bloody mary.

Hearing knocking on the door I removed myself from the couch walking over towards the door. I opened it with a smile, but it quickly fell when I saw Tootie next to him. What is she doing here, I know she has a huge crush on my boyfriend why is she here?.

"Hey babe" Timmy said walking over towards me kissing me on the cheek. I simply smiled, though I couldn't take my eyes of her. She stared back at me with a sneaky smirk.

"What a surprise seeing you Tootie". I said while walking over towards the couch sitting down. "If I knew I would have made you a drink".

"No it's okay, I don't drink" she said with a smile. It was pissing me off, I just wanted to slap her in the face. But I don't like violence, unless someone pushes me pass the breaking point.

"I'm actually here to tell you something Trixie". Timmy said. I felt my heart drop, was he breaking up with me for Tootie? I can't ever Imagine.

"W-what is it Timmy?" I said with slight fear.

"I'm transferring to your university in a couple of months, we can be together almost everyday now" he said happily. My heart stopped completely and my eyes filled with tears. He did this for me, I looked towards Tootie, she seem slightly pissed which made me happier.

I hugged Timmy and kissed him all over face tears running down my cheeks. "I love you so much Timmy, you just made me ten times happier".

"I'm glad, I love you too Trixie" he hugs me back, I missed having his arms around me. Now he can hold me even more, now I have to get him to agree to living in my apartment with me.

* * *

_**Courtney Pov:**_

Tonight is the night of the homecoming dance, I decided to go because everyone was begging me to. Not really because my school wasn't having a homecoming dance, just the football game. I arrived late everyone was already inside, I had to drag Joel along because he really didn't want to go.

Normally I wouldn't have showed up to this homecoming but I knew something was going down tonight. I entered with Joel's arm in mine and smile when I see my cousins with their dates in a far off corner. I also noticed Kimi and James together sitting a couple table away, whatever they are planning I'm going to ruin it.

_**Tommy's Pov:**_

"Courtney, glad to see you made it". I said slightly surprised, anyone other time we invited her she normally would bail out. Maybe becaus Joel was on the football team and he also had a game.

"Well, I decided to come and support my cousins, so I heard you two are both neck to neck". Courtney said her voice filled with excitement.

"Yeah, but I think Tommy is going to win". Dil said with a smile.

"Why is that Dil?" I asked.

"Well, because people know you better and people know me as a weirdo". He answered sadly.

"I don't think your a weirdo" Evie said giving Dil a kiss on the cheek with a huge loving smile.

I could really tell they care for each other, but I still believe the marriage thing isn't for them right now. Maybe somewhere in the future, if they are still together. But right now they both side focus on school and living high school with good grades and going to college, not marriage.

"I don't think your a weirdo either". I said putting my arm around his shoulder. "You are my amazing little brother and I think you should win".

"Really Tommy?, that means a lot" Dil said punching my arm.

I could this night we going to change everthing. I looked over towards Lulu and grab her hand going out towards the dance floor. Maybe tonight I can find a new love and maybe tonight I can actually be happy.

**_Normal Pov:_**

_The lights shut off in the gym causing everyone to gasps in surprise. Nobody knew what was going on and was starting to panic. A figure appeared on the stage with a pistol in their hands._

_"Among all of you humans is someone who doesn't belong". The figure spoke and soon the spot light landed on them. The person was dressed in all black with a white mask. "Among you is someone who needs to be exposed of"._

_More figures entered the stage at least five or more were now standing on the stage. They each had on different colored mask. One with a purple mask stepped forward and points the gun towards the crowd. _

_"Hand over Evie Rivera and we would allow everyone to live" she said with an unseen smirk._

_Dil stepped forward and glares towards the figures. "What do you want with my girlfriend? ". He asked pissed_

_A figure with a green mask stepped forward and jumped off the stage moving closer to Dil holding the gun towards his head. "You see your girlfriend doesn't belong here and we must dispose of her, among you humans there is an imposter". He said and looked towards Evie._

_"I-if I go with you guys, you'll make sure everyone stay safe right?" Evie asked._

_"Well, of course, we don't wish to harm humans" the girl with the pink mask said. "But if they try and stop us we will kill them"._

_"You are going with them Evie are you? ". Dil asked with a frown. _

_Evie smiles sadly and cups his cheeks gentlt, she lays her forehead on his. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it". She winks and kisses his cheek before walking closer to the man with the green mask. "I'll happily go with you, if it means keeping everyone safe". _

_"Great choice" the male with the white mask said. "We should be on our way. Please continue partying". _

_The male with the green mask grabbed Evie and pulled her away. All the lights turned back on and they were gone._

* * *

**_Courtney's Pov:_**

Once the lights went back on I started looking around. I honestly had no clue what was going on. I noticed Kimi and James had disappeared. I know they have something to do with this. Just then the two walked into the gym holding hands.

I walked over towards Tommy and Dil. "I have a feeling Kimi and James were apart of that, before you say anything here me out". I said. "Get, the everyone and meet me out in the parking lot". I walked out the gym with Joel close behind me. I heared on the news they person from the car crash disappeared from the hospital yesterday. Maybe that person has something to do with this as well.

_**Normal Pov:**_

_Tommy and the gang went outside meeting Joel and Courtney by their car. Courtney was leaning against the car with a cigarette between her fingers._

_"What makes you think Kimi is apart of this gang?" Lil asked. She never liked Kimi any way for stealing Tommy away from her. She was happy with Chuckie but she still has feelings for the other._

_"I noticed before the light went out Kimi and James has left the room, I always had an off feeling about Kimi anyway, just two minutes after the lights came back on Kimi and James came back into the gym". Courtney explained while throwing the cigarette on the floor stepping on it._

_"I noticed Kimi and Chester coming out of the janitors closet talking about going along with some plan". Lulu said while shrugging her shoulders. "And two months ago on our first day of school, after school I saw Chester entering her house"._

_"Wait but Kimi told me she was helping her mom that day" Tommy said with complete confusion. What else has Kimi been lying about._

_"I want to know, what them mean when they said Evie was an Imposter". Dil said with a frown. He wants to go find them idiots and destroy them then save his girlfriend. _

_"Evie Rivera is an Alien" . Lulu calmly said. "I know its hard to believe but I was hired to investigate her. My name is Lulu Thomson, I work for area 90, it's isn't known to anyone not even the government. " she reaches in her pocket pulling out her badge. "I have to take you guys to my headquarters now, you know to much"._

* * *

**_Since I didn't upload a chapter yyesterday because I was at a party, im going to upload two today and one tomorrow. This story is finally getting to some action. _**

**_Do you think Kimi is apart of that gang?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter will focus more on Tommy and his Gang. The next chapter will focus more on Evie and the other gang. I will be killing Evie off in this story, but she will return in the sequel. How she'll be returning will remain a secret until the Sequel and how she does is a secret and when she dies is also a secret. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Normal Pov:**_

_A black van with tainted windows was driving towards an abandone building outside of town. Behind the wheel was Lulu Thomson, who has revealed herself as an agent for Area 90. Area 90 focus on Aliens, instead of destroying them like Area 51, they protect them. The gang that has taken Evie are agents for Area 51. Lulu pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car hoping out the drivers seat. Lulu was actually the youngest girl in the agency. _

_"Evie, has been suffering from amnesia from the first time she came here, she was discovered by Area 51 agents and brought in to be inspected". Lulu said while walking into the building everyone following behind her making sure not to fall behind. "Evie is completely harmless and her true form is who she is right now, but the agents didn't believe them, the agency hired Kimi and Chester who were hooking at the time to capture her and bring her to the home base, but Evie excepted to the two every time". _

_Lulu presses a button to the elevator and waits for it to come to their floor. "We ended up capturing her and erasing her memory of being captured by Area 51, escaping and being haunted again, then we sent her to foster care, she was adopted by a couple agents who worked for us". She walked onto the elevator with everyone else. She pressed a button and a latch opens and she places her card into it. _

_**"Welcome Agent Lulu, number 895". The elevator said. "What floor would you like to go to today?". She asked**  
_

_"Floor 2A please" she said and the eelevator immediately started moving towards that floor. She faced the others and smiled at their shocked faces. "Any questions? "._

_Dil was taking everything in, he still really couldn't believe any of this that is going on. "Is their a way to save Evie? And what do the mean by Dispose of her?"._

_"Well, they want to destory her, as in kill her, they do not know by doing so they accept a war with her race". Lulu explained. The elevator's doors open and she walks off with the others. "There is a way to save her, but I'm going to need all of you guys help". _

_"Is there like multiple type of Alien races or just one?" Courtney asked. She had no trouble accepting the news since she believes in almost everythings. She was just excited she was completely right about Kimi, now she was going to kick her ass._

_"Well, their are thousand of different races of aliens, they come in all shapes and sizes" . Lulu laughs and picks up a small ball with red furr all over it. "This is a Sage alien, it takes the shape of a cute small fuzzy ball, but it is the most dangerous". The Sage rolls from the ball and looks up at the gang with huge cute eyes._

_"Awww, so cute" Lil said reaching out towards the small fuzz. The fuzz reached up and opens it mouth showing sharp teeth. Lulu pulled it away and laughs. _

_"You shouldn't do that, first you have to gain it's trust" she said while handing it over towards another agent. "First we have to see how good you guys are with guns"._

* * *

_She brings them to a shooting range and smiles as she grabs a pistol. She reloads it and cocks it back before aiming towards the target. She pulls the trigger and shoots the bullet right on the middle._

_"Wow, you are terribly good at that". Susie said while watching as Lulu hit every single target in the middle perfectly. "You have wonderful aim"._

_"I never shoot a gun before, so I'm afraid my aim isn't that great". Courtney said while rubbing the back of her neck chuckling a bit. She was never going to be able to hit every single on of them targets._

_"I actually shoot a gun before, I don't mind teaching the boys". Joel said calmly while walking over towards the range. He grabbed five guns, one for himself and four for the others. "You don't mind that right Lulu?".he asked._

_"Of course I don't mind, just makes sure to where safety please". Lulu said while grabbing guns for the girls. "We are going to train in a different room, let's go". She should with a smile walking out._

* * *

**_Boy's Pov:_**

_Joel handed a gun to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie and Phil. "Alright, first you shouldn't be afraid to hold a gun, right now the safety is on all the guns, so you won't accidentally shoot yourself or someone else"._

_Chuckie looks down at the gun in his hands and gulps. "I..I don't recall feel comfortable holding this thing". He said truthfully._

_"I don't have a problem, it makes me feel like a bad ass" Phil said while holding up the gun in an aiming position. _

_"Well then Chuckie, you are going to have to learn how to feel comfortable, they won't hesitant to shoot you". Joel said while grabbing Chuckie's gun taking the safety off. He hands the gun back to him and pushes him near the range. "It's either you or them Chuckie, you decide". _

_Chuckie looks at the gun in his hand and takes a deep breath before aiming it towards the target. 'It's either me or them...Them' he thought before firing the gun. He looks towards the target and sees he shoot the target in the rib area. _

_"I see you choose them, good job Chuckie, most noobs don't even manage to hit the target, maybe you should become a cop" Joel said placing the other to their own shooting range. "Dil can we talk?" He asked standing In the range right next to his._

_"Sure" Dil answerd while firing the bullets towards the target. He was still partly confused about the whole dating an alien thing. He mostly didn't mind but he doesn't really know Evie like he thought he did and that hurt him._

_"I know what you're thinking, but no matter what Evie is the same person you love and know, she may be an alien but that doesn't change the way she acts or her life" Joel said while shooting getting headshots with every bullet. "Evie will always be the same girl you know, even after her memories are returned"._

_"What if she decides to leave and return home, I won't have her any more". Dil stopped shooting and lowers his gun. "I won't be able to live without her"._

_"While if she decides it, you'll just have to support her, Dil first loves are always hard to let go but once you do let gp you'll be able to move on". Joel said patting his back. "I should know, my first love died of cancer, but when I might Courtney I was able to move on and love again"._

_Dil sighs softly and points the towards the target again. "Then I should support her decision". He smiles softly and pulls the trigger. _

* * *

**_Girl's Pov:_**

_"do you think Dil is going to be okay?" Lil asked while reloading her pistol. The girls were actually doing a way better job than the boys._

_"After he finds out Evie is going to be dead, he is going to be heart broken". Susie said while shooting the target._

_"Whenever they feel as if they are in danger their bodies shut down completely killing themselves temporarily, their minds are unable to control their bodies putting it to rest for a couple years, five maybe even ten". Lulu explained while sitting behind the computer typing in the location of Area 51. "Hopefully sge did that before they were able to kill her". _

_"Dil probably won't be able to get over Evie" Susie said while placing the gun down removing her earphones and safety glasses. "It's even worst when it's your first love". _

_"You can say that again, I'm not even over my first love and its been a couple years". Lil said while doing the same as Susie. _

_"Meeting the right person actually helps, Joel helped me get over my first love, he moved away" Courtney said while sitting on a desk next to Lulu. "His parents died in a car crush and he went to stay with his grandparents"._

_"Courtney is right, maybw after this we can introduce him to someone else". Lulu said while shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I'm not saying right away, but maybe a couple months, either way at the end of this mission. Evie will be dead"._

* * *

**_Normal Pov:_**

_"When we go there I want to make sure all of you are completely ready, bullet proof vest, they will protect you from getting shot in the heart, but your head is wide open so be careful" . Lulu said while passing everyone a vest. "Sleeping gas, it can be very useful, but please dont use it without wearing a gas mask". Ahe explained handing everyone a gas mask and sleeping gas._

_"Once me and Joel entred the base we will be placing bombs down, we will set them to explode in two hours, so that should give us enough time". Courtney said while putting on her vest and walking towards a van with Joel. Them two were team bomb._

_"The base should be surrounded in thousand of guards, and cameras and traps, I will go to the main control room and shut everything down". Chuckie said while putting the gun in the hustler. "Lil will make sure no one enters the room while I'm working"._

_"Dil,and I will be getting Evie". Lulu said. "Tommy, Phil and Susie will be taking out any guards who try to enter the room, if we are to fail this mission it will cost us our lifes, I while have back-up just in case". _

_Dil and Lulu went of into their van and the others follow suit. This mission is life or death._


End file.
